


Day One (Or the Steady Domestication that is Arthur and Eames)

by ZelithebaRuebens67



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Daddy!Eames, Daddy/Little dynamic, Diapers, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Little!Arthur, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, Wetting, What the actual fuck, diaper change, first fic, super vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelithebaRuebens67/pseuds/ZelithebaRuebens67
Summary: "C'mon Arthur, just try it once, for me," eames pleaded.Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, "fine".Eames sat there stunned.or the fic where Eames wanted to try it for a while, Arthur refused for years. now that he said yes, how will it play out?





	Day One (Or the Steady Domestication that is Arthur and Eames)

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it! (I hope).

Arthur lay on his back, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

“Come now love, let daddy see those big, beautiful brown eyes,” Arthur heard, purred through his ear.

Arthur blushed and trembled as he complied to the request. His breath hitched as he saw Eames give him the warmest smile he’d ever seen the man wear. If it was even possible, he blushed harder and covered his face as his eyes focused on the items in Eames’ hands.

"Alright kitten, let’s get you changed then,” Eames practically purred.

Arthur whimpered as he felt his pants get pushed to his ankles, or as far as the fabric would get any way, his jockeys following shortly. He wanted to glare when he heard Eames chuckle.

“Right then love, up you get,” Eames said, before lifting Arthur up by the knee bends, surprising him a bit.

He stopped breathing as he was lowered onto the soft padding, feeling rather than watching Eames’ methodical movements as he lifted Arthur up again, and applied powder to his front and backside.

‘He’s surprisingly more agile and strong than I would have thought,' Arthur mused.

When he finally came out of his daze, Eames had already taped him in the ridiculous Barney print diaper and had taken his pants.

“Good boy Arthur, so good for daddy,” Eames said, sounding so damn proud, making Arthur blush hard.

Arthur stiffened as Eames picked him up and started towards the door, almost missing the words coming out of Eames’ mouth.

“Daddy’s got a bit of work to finish, so why don’t we take you to the living room to play with your toys, and if you want, daddy can turn the telly on and you can watch Nemo, how’s that sound love,” Eames asked gently.

Arthur, whose face was pressed against Eames’ upper chest, nodded stiffly. Eames sighed and shifted his weight.

“Use your big boy words Arthur,” he chided gently.

“Don’t push it Eames,” Arthur muffled.

Eames chuckled and continued toward his destination. After what seemed like miles, he sat Arthur down on the couch, smiling as he heard Arthur crinkle.

“Here love, hold Simba while daddy gets your Blankie,” Eames said, holding a stuffed lion.

Arthur nodded and took the lion silently. He stared at it for a while, not blinking or thinking, until Eames picked him up again and placed him on a soft plush blanket. His face turned fire engine red as he heard his diaper crinkle.

Eames crouched down, making himself level with Arthur’s current height. “Right, I’ve got a few things to finish, but I’ll be right in the kitchen if you need anything. Watch your movie and stay out of trouble, play nice with Simba, ‘kay,” Eames said.

Arthur, wide eyed, nodded.

“There’s a good lad,” Eames said rising.

On his way out, Eames put on Finding Nemo and patted Arthur on his head, finally taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Arthur sat, spaced for the most part. He could feel his brain try to process and make sense of all of this, but he… couldn’t. After deciding he was tired of whatever the hell this was, he turned his full (not) attention to the movie. After reaching the halfway point of the movie, Arthur noticed he was wiggling. At the same moment, Eames walked in with a purple sippy cup and a paper plate.

“Alright darling, how’s about a small bre- Arthur what’s wrong,” Eames asked, concern.

Arthur was stiff as a board, starting to hyperventilate, his wiggling stopped. Eames set the plate and cup on a nearby coffee table and rushed over to Arthur, already assessing major vital areas. Finding nothing physically wrong, Eames gazed more carefully, eyes lowering down to Arthur's diapered region. All of the stars on the diaper had turned from purple to a muggy green, signaling that Arthur had used it good and proper. Eames’ mouth twitched like he wanted to smile, but the rapid gasps sobered him up. If he didn’t get Arthur on a steady breathing pattern he’d pass out.

Without touching him, Eames got to Arthur’s eye level and tried to get his attention.  
“Arthur, love you need to breathe. C’mon love, look at me,” Eames said, getting slightly panicked when it seems Arthur wasn’t listening.

Finally, very slowly, Arthur met Eames’ gaze, his breaths getting shorter by the second.

“Breathe with me Arthur, in…, out…in… out,” Eames said, pausing for three to four seconds between breaths.

Arthurs first attempt ended with him double breathing in, causing him to use the Lamaze technique rather than the slow work him and Eames usually conducted. He started to count Fibonacci’s sequence as far as he could remember, essentially using the distraction so his brain could even out his breathing for him. As soon as he felt in control enough of himself he looked at Eames.

There he was. Wearing a concerned and hesitant smile, silently asking Arthur if it was okay to touch him, probably to hug him no doubt.

This was all Arthur needed for the flood gates to open, however. Taking this as an invitation to initiate contact, Eames scooped Arthur up into his arms. Arthur started to sob hard as Eames rocked him lightly and patted his back, shushing him gently.

“It’s all right love, shh, it’s okay. You’re doing so great, I’m so proud of you. Shh, oh Arthur don’t cry,” Eames said, alternating between squeezing and rocking Arthur.

It was quite a while before Arthur started settling down, sniffing occasionally and continually wiping his face. Eames was gently rocking, softly humming a tune Arthur couldn’t identify.

“Alright love,” Eames asked gently, still rocking him.

Arthur nodded slightly.

“Arthur,” Eames asked concerned, causing Arthur to look up.

He saw worry in Eames’ eyes, making his eyes water in fear. Did he fuck this up?

“Arthur, I need you to use your words, you can safe word out if you have to, but I need you to just… speak Arthur, I need to know if you’re you all right,” Eames asked, hysteria creeping into his voice.

Arthur hesitated a moment and looked Eames directly in the eyes.

This whole thing threw him completely through the ringer, and there would probably be hell to pay later, but right now he wanted to make this perfect for Eames, or at least not fuck it up more than his panic attack had.

“Wet daddy…,” Arthur whispered, ducking his head down.

It took a moment for Arthur’s words to register, Eames face impassive. For a second Arthur thought he fucked this all up until he heard an exasperated chuckle.

“All right love, let daddy fix that,” he said, lifting Arthur up.

Arthur wrapped his legs tightly around Eames waist and hung his arms loosely around his neck, whimpering when Eames palmed his wet diaper.

As they made their way to the changing table, Arthur couldn’t help feeling relaxed and safe, and, if he was honest with himself, very content  
At least Eames was happy. Arthur could live with the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this came from or where it was going. It most likely sucks lemons and i apologise, y'all deserve better content, but hey, I tried. let me know if there's any errors or mistakes. thank you!


End file.
